Sasuke
"NinjaRed!~Sasuke!" is of the Kakurangers. He is 26 years old and a descendant of Sasuke Sarutobi. Biography Kakuranger The most agile member of the team, Sasuke is a reckless young man who's hot to go out and drag the others into the enemy battle. He is also lascivious, unintelligent, regularly screws up many times, unreflecting of his errors which causes him to be frequently scolded by Tsuruhime. Regardless of this, he is generally good-hearted, loyal and fearless in the face of any enemy no matter how imposing. He also enjoys fireworks and corresponds to Sun Wukong of Saiyuki. He and Saizou were tricked by Kappa into opening the Gate of Seals, releasing the Youkai into the human world. Sandayuu tracked them down and brought the two of them to where their ancestor’s swords were placed in the Earth, where they met Tsuruhime. Upon pulling out his sword, the spirit of Sasukes ancestor appeared before him, gave him a lecture, and entrusted him with a Doron Changer, allowing Sasuke to become NinjaRed. The three were soon joined by Seikai and Jiraiya, completing team. Super Sentai World .]] When Emperor Daidas and his army invaded Earth, Sasuke, alongside his team, joined with the four Sentai that came before them, the Dairangers, Zyurangers, Jetmen, and Fivemen, to defeat him. Ole vs. Kakuranger to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai NinjaRed is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yuusuke Amamiya(Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Led by his Liveman predecessor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to RyuuRanger to his successors from OhRed to TimeRed. Gokaiger Legend War in the Legend War.]] Years later, Sasuke fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. He was seeing fighting alongside Yousuke Shiina, a fellow ninja, the two were back to back and they switfly took out the group of Gormin surrounding them. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The NinjaRed powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to their original owners. It is assumed Sasuke, Tsuruhime and their teammates have their powers once again and will work alongside Ninjaman to cut down evil in the shadows once more. Super Hero Taisen , Zyurangers, Dairangers and Ohrangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Sasuke, alongside his team (bar Ninjaman), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the finll battle, he is seen approaching a Chap, and possibly a Dogormin, Kasha, and Zangyack Commander Nanonanoda, Super Hero Taihen NinjaRed appears in the ''Super Hero Taihen net movie, Kamen Rider Murder Mystery! You’re the Great Detective! as one of the suspects for the murders of , , and . Forms - Beast General= : NinjaRed's Juushou form, armed with the Saruder Slicer, with which he can perform a finishing attack by hurling it and slicing the enemy in half with its sharp blade-like sides. Forms the body of Muteki Shogun and stores the helmet. Its name is a pun on the Japanese word for . - Fighter= : Ninja Red's Juushou Fighter form, armed with the . }} - }} Ranger Key The is Sasuke's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The NinjaRed Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as NinjaRed. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Kakurangers to escape from Action Commander Shieldon. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *When the Gokaigers became the Kakurangers while fighting against Action Commander Bibabu. *When the Gokaigers became the Kakurangers while fighting alongside Ninjaman against Action Commander Juju. *While fighting against the Seven Legendary Riders. The Kakuranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Kakuranger keys were defeated by Gokai Green. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Sasuke received his key and became NinjaRed once more. Red Spirit As the eighteenth Red, NinjaRed's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Behind the scenes '' pre-break eyecatch.]] Portrayal Sasuke is portrayed by . As NinjaRed, his suit actor was Seiji Takaiwa. Notes *Unlike his J.A.K.Q predecessor, Spade Ace, who was the leader of his team in the first half of the sentai show he was in but then became second-in-command after Big One joined the team, Sasuke is the first red ranger in sentai to not be the leader of his from start to finish but second-in-command instead (if one doesn't count Ryo's grandson). *Teruaki Ogawa, who played Sasuke, would later appear in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman as Hyuuga. *Teruaki Ogawa and Satomi Hirose, who played Tsuruhime, would later do a guest-shot as married couple in Tensou Sentai Goseiger. *Sasuke is named for the ninja, Sarutobi Sasuke. Coincedentally, they both use monkey-like techniques. *Although Sasuke does not directly appear in Gokaiger, his voice is heard during Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle as performed by Teruaki Ogawa; Ogawa does return for the series, but cameoes in the twentieth episode as Hyuuga instead. **This is the same as fellow legend Hiroshi Miyauchi, who appears as Big One but also voices Aorenger, both in the 199 movie. *Sasuke is the first Sentai ranger to be based on a primate, followed by Gouki and Ryuji Iwasaki *Sasuke is also the only red sentai warrior who's main mech is a primate other sentai warriors who use an ape themed mech have been different colors gouki and ryuji were the blue rangers of their sentai teams. See Also * Rocky DeSantos - His Power Rangers counterpart from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3). Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai co-Captain Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Kakurangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai Rangers with Mecha forms